villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Roberto and Eddie
| |} Roberto and Eddie are teenage bullies and extortionists and the main antagonists in the 2-part episode "Crime Story (aka Crime in the Schools) " of the sitcom Diff'rent Strokes. Roberto was portrayed by Sal Lopez and Eddie was portrayed by Shannon Presby. Biography When Arnold and Dudley were having lunch outside and ready to trade sandwiches like they do everyday, they both were upset that they both have Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwiches. Roberto and Eddie came and scared away all of the other kids outside of school and they overheard Arnold and Dudley saying that they hate their sandwiches and decided to steal them. Roberto and Eddie tell Arnold and Dudley to bring them sandwiches tomorrow and not to tell their families about it or they will beat them up. When Arnold came home from school he was so hungry and even though Mr. Drummond was making a lot of lasagna for dinner Arnold grabbed a lot of food from the fridge and his family was telling him to put away the food and Mr. Drummond reminded him that they packed him a huge lunch. Arnold replied that it was "eaten." Arnold then tells his family to pack the food that Roberto wanted him to bring for lunch the next day and that confused Arnold since he never asks for that food. When Willis went to check on Arnold he was getting some money from his safe deposit box and Willis wondered why he is taking that money and Arnold keeps it a secret. Then Arnold eventually described Roberto and Eddie to his brother and told him the whole story and Willis was willing to fight the bullies. Arnold still thinks they should tell their dad and Mr. Drummond overheard and Arnold told his dad what happened and Mr. Drummond realized why Arnold was so hungry and decides to call Arnold's principal. The next day Dudley was scared even thouhg Mr. Drummond called the principal and Arnold said that the principal stopped the bullies from coming to the school. But unfortunately Roberto and Eddie arrived and Arnold was telling Dudley that those bullies won't do anything and when Dudley sees them and they overhear Arnold saying negative things about them, Arnold sees them. The bullies were mad that Arnold told his dad and his dad told the principal and their fathers were mad at them. Later on Roberto and Eddie told Arnold and Dudley that money is involved with the sandwiches and Arnold and Dudley said with each sandwich $0.50 would be fine and the bullies claimed they think $2.00 is better. Arnold thought the bullies were paying him and Dudley but instead the bullies want a sandwich and $2.00 a piece for eating them. Arnold and Dudley were scared that the bullies would come to school and they don't have enough money and would beat them up so they were too scared to tell their families about it. Arnold and Dudley decided to skip school to avoid the bullies and see movies the days they've been out of school. Later on when Willis and Kimberly receive a phone call from the attendance office at Arnold's school to make sure he's feeling better Willis said that Arnold is feeling better and will come back to school soon. When Arnold came home, Willis and Kimberly asked Arnold about what's going on and he told his siblings that he and Dudley have been skipping school to go to the movies and he was too scared to say why and that is when Kimberly realized it has something to do with the bullies. Arnold tells Kimberly and Willis that Roberto and Eddie still come to their school and threaten him and Dudley. Willis is ready to take matters into his own hands and confront the bullies the next day. When Roberto and Eddie confronted Arnold and Dudley the next day Arnold tells them that his brother will come and beat those guys up and that he is an experience Martial Artist. When Willis arrives and confronts Roberto and Eddie they beat Willis up. Later on when Mr. Drummond comes home from work and Kimberly feels bad that she didn't stop Willis she told her father about Arnold and Dudley skipping school since Roberto and Eddie are still harassing them. Then Mr. Drummond receives a phone call from Arnold who is visiting Willis at the hospital and the doctor is examining him at the moment. The next day when Mr. Drummond brings Willis home from the hospital Mr. Drummond was very shook up and he and Kimberly are very disappointed in him for fighting Roberto and Eddie and are glad it isn't anything too permanent but only a broken arm, ribs, and stitches in his forehead. Then Police Detective Simpson arrives at the Drummonds' house and missed Mr. Drummond at the hospital. Detective Simpson received a report about the fight at the hospital. Mr. Drummond was hoping that Roberto and Eddie are in jail but they aren't yet. Detective Simpson said they can be in jail but reminded them that Willis went down their looking for trouble. Detective Simpson wants evidence from them to put them in jail for extortion. Arnold then reveals that the whole school is scared about this situation and didn't tell the principal what they saw. Mr. Drummond is scared of Arnold being wired by and worried of Arnold's safety. The family tries to convince Mr. Drummond that the cops will be everywhere when Arnold is wired and they can easily arrest Roberto and Eddie but Mr. Drummond doesn't want any harm to his family. When Dudley and his father Mr. Ramsey come over to the Drummond's house, Mr. Ramsey thinks about not letting Dudley go to school until the situation is safe. Mr. Drummond still wants Arnold to go to school and offered to give a ride to Dudley to school and to home which Mr. Ramsey accepts to protect Dudley and Arnold. The next morning Mr. Drummond stays home with Willis and they remind Mr. Drummond to still let the cops wire Arnold but he refuses and tells Arnold to stay in the cafeteria. Arnold then gets his tape recorder and decides to wire himself. When Mr. Drummond and Willis are playing Chess Mr. Drummond decides that after Arnold implied he's a hypocrite that he is going to allow the police to wire him to catch Roberto and Eddie and he leaves a voicemail for Detective Simpson. When Arnold goes to eat lunch outside while Dudley is eating inside, Arnold sees Roberto and Eddie and turns on his tape recorder. Arnold then asks questions again about the sandwiches and the money and they explain again the situation to him. They also mention that since Dudley isn't there that whatever sandwiches and money they missed he has to pay them the total including Dudley's share. Arnold also asks what they did to Willis and they explain the situation. Then Roberto and Eddie are confused why Arnold is asking too many questions and asks him what is in his shirt and he says it is a bruise and he is going to have a doctor look at it. The bullies then discover it was a tape recorder and try to beat up Arnold but Arnold is able to escape and hides in a woman's bathroom in the subway station. Arnold safely goes home and he tells his family that he got the evidence for Roberto and Eddie on his tape recorder and his family was concerned that he could've been hurt and said that he didn't need to do that since Mr. Drummond had changed his mind to allow Detective Simpson to wire him. Detective Simpson arrives at the Drummond's house and Mr. Drummond was going to tell him that he was going to allow them to wire Arnold but Arnold already beat them to it. Arnold plays the recording to Detective Simpson and he said this is good evidence to arrest Roberto and Eddie and put them in jail and is proud of Arnold for his work. Roberto and Eddie's arrest wasn't shown and obviously they were arrested and put in jail off screen. Category:Extortionists Category:Blackmailers Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:TV Show Villains Category:Thief